


“You’re Only a Little Strange!”

by sakuramocha



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls
Genre: ...wedding ending?👀, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Happy Ending, Hugs, Mutual Pining, Pining, Roommates, Tokomaru, Wholesome, oh my god they were roommates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:14:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29173230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuramocha/pseuds/sakuramocha
Summary: A Komaru and Toko who haven’t met before in a non-despair filled world, end up being roommates after graduating high-school. You would think someone who’s half serial killer would’ve been smart enough to get an apartment with no other people... but here we are!
Relationships: Fukawa Touko & Naegi Komaru, Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru, Genocider Syo | Genocide Jack/Naegi Komaru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter One- Moving Day

Toko Fukawa sighed, setting another box down. She had walked up and down five flights of stairs who knows how many times. “Since when did I even have this much stuff...” she groaned. Suddenly the door burst open,

”Ngh!” Another girl entered the room, her bob haircut bouncing with each rough step. “I bet we’re both regretting picking this room, huh?” She laughed a little, sliding a box into the room because she just couldn’t carry it anymore. 

“Wh- huh- w-who are y-you?!” 

“I’m your roommate?” She titled her head and blinked in confusion. “Naegi Komaru!” 

“I-I don’t remember h-hearing an-anything about a r-roommate.” Toko muttered in response. 

“What’s the big deal? It’s not like I’m dangerous!” She smiled brightly, her brown hair sparkling a bit in the light that came in through the window. 

“J-just leave me a-alone.” She turned back toward her boxes to begin unpacking them. 

“Oh come on! What’s your name?” 

“Fukawa Toko. W-will that make you leave m-me alone?” 

“Yeah- I guess so. Sorry.” Komaru looked a bit hurt, before leaving to go get the rest of her boxes since she only had two small ones left. Toko appreciated the peace and quiet, and began cutting the boxes open with regular scissors, as her specialty ones were much too good for such a simple task.   
  


...but soon after, Komaru returned. “Sooo, _Fukawa_ Toko? You went to Hope’s Peak with my brother then? I can’t believe I’m roommates with an ultimate!” There was a silence. “Aww pleaseeee? Answerrr?” 

After another, briefer, silence Toko replied. “Y-you aren’t m-my r-roommate. But yes, I w-went to Hope’s P-Peak.” 

“What do you mean I’m ‘not your roommate?’” She looked around the room, confused. 

“W-we _just_ l-live t-together.” She adjusted her glasses and glanced at Komaru with the corner of her eye. 

“But... isn’t that-?” 

“‘R-roommates’ implies w-we’re f-friends.” 

“Oh, I didn’t know that! I guess you’re smarter than me.” She giggled, before pushing her boxes with her foot closer to Toko. “Now we don’t have to be so far away, we can talk!” 

“D-did you e-even listen t-to me?” 

“Yeahh- but you seem lonely.” 

“Y-you’re obnoxious.” Toko muttered and went back to looking at her boxes. 

“Oh.” She sniffed, holding back tears. 

“Seriously-? I-I barely said a-anything!” 

“Sorry,” she sniffled again, “I guess I’m just sensitive.” 

“P-pathetic...” 

There was once again a silence, though Toko felt bad this time. Considering Komaru had been so eager to talk, her feelings must’ve been really hurt to suddenly shut up. The room was figuratively, and literally, darker as the sun had now gone behind some clouds. 

“...s-sorry. Maybe t-that was t-too far, I g-guess.”

“Awh- it’s okay.” She scooted over and gave Toko a hug. “I forgive you!” 

“WH-WHAT are you d-doing!” She panicked, fell backwards to escape, and accidentally tangled up all of her dark hair. 

“Uhh.. giving you a hug. What are _you_ doing?” Komaru looked down at her. She genuinely looked terrified, like she had her life threatened. 

“I-I’m not u-used to that.” She sat up off the floor, looking embarrassed. 

“Don’t you write _love_ stories?” 

“L-love is about emotions! Not j-just c-contact. B-besides, writing is e-easier.” She crossed her arms in defense, “ _O-obviously_ writing a l-love story is not the s-same as being u-used to a-affection.

”I guess you’re right... I’m sorry, I didn’t realize there were people who didn’t like hugs.” 

“...I-it’s okay.. I g-guess. B-but now m-my hair is a m-mess.” She sighed, attempting to brush her fingers through it but getting stuck on an uncomfortable knot. 

“Oh, if you’re alright with it, I can try to braid it for you!” She smiled. “It’ll probably be easier to manage if it’s put up, since we have to move around to unpack.”

”O-oh, s-sure. I u-used to have it b-braided all the t-time. Th-that sounds n-nice.” Toko, surprisingly, gave a small smile as well and inched closer to Komaru so that her hair could be worked on. 

Komaru patted the ground in front of her, signaling for her to scoot in as close as she wanted. Once she moved in a little bit closer Komaru turned toward her boxes to rummage through them. “Hmm.. I think I have a brush in here somewhere..” 


	2. Chapter Two- A Second Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Syo? Who’s that? Definitely noTt in this chapter

After a few moments of searching, Komaru pulled out a hairbrush. “Aha!” She smiled, turning back to Toko to get to work. But as she brushed it would get knotted over and over again. “Wow, you messed this up pretty bad.” 

“A-are you s-saying I l-look b-bad?” She tried to glare at her, but since she was directly behind her it didn’t work very well.

”What? No of course I’m not saying that,” she finally broke through one of the knots and brushed through the section until it was smooth. “You’re very pretty.” 

“Y-you don’t m-mean that.” Toko looked down at the floor solemnly. 

“Why would I lie?”

“...I-I don’t k-know..y-you just w-would.” 

“No I wouldn’t.” She smiled. “Anyway, I got all the knots out, which style of braids are your favorite?”

“T-two. Please.” 

“Two? Okay, but, I meant how do you want me to braid it?” 

“W- _what_ , are y-you talking a-about?” She seemed a bit insulted. “‘H-how do y-you want’ I w-want it braided? A-are you s-stupid?” 

“Okay, jeez! I’ll just braid it normally calm down, there’s different kinds of braiding, you know.” 

“...I-I knew t-that.. I’m n-not d-dumb.” 

“Not knowing something doesn’t make you dumb, you just have to learn it!”

“...only s-someone dumb w-would s-say that.” 

“Well you clearly didn’t know so, take your pick about if we’re both dumb or neither of us are.” She giggled, Toko only sighed.  
  


After a few more minutes the braiding was complete. “Aww you look so nice! I wish I had ribbons, you’d look adorable.” 

“W-what?”

“I said you look nice,” she smiled. 

“...s-stop l-lying.”

“I’m not lying, I already told you that!” She stood up and walked over to the window. She twisted the lock and slid open the glass to let a breeze in. Peering over the windowsill, “Wow,” she exclaimed. “We’re so high up.” 

“H-hm?” Toko walked over as well, looking out the window before a gust of wind smacked her in the face. She sniffed. “A-a-”

”Huh?” Komaru turned around. “The wind really knocked you over that badly?” 

“Achoo!”

“Ohhh, are you allergic to pollen or something?” 

“KYAHAHAHA!” Toko burst into a giggling fit out of nowhere. Komaru was obviously puzzled as she didn’t seem like the type to be so loud. 

“Erm... what?” 

“So you’re my new roommate, huh?” She stood up and put her hands on her hips. 

“Oh, yes! Did you forget? You didn’t hit your head when you fell, did you?” 

“HAHAHAHA! No, I’m fine! Thanks for the braids! I did kinda miss this look.” 

“Hahaha- I’m glad you’re feeling less nervous. But you’re welcome! I hope I did a good job.” 

“Soooo, we should probably get started unpacking. What a pain.” She sighed. 

“Okay Toko- wait, can I call you by your first name or no?” 

“I don’t really care if you do. But when I’m like this I’m Syo NOT Toko, got it? KYAHAHAHA!” 

“Oh.. okay, Syo. Are you like- a different person?” 

“Mm, pretty much, hahah! We share knowledge though. And...” She thought back to Togami. “Feelings. Ugh, I can’t believe I ever liked such a selfish prick.” She muttered the last bit to herself. “Should’ve just killed him when I had the chance! KYAHAHA!” 

“Haha,” Komaru assumed she was joking. “Well, it’s nice to meet you Syo!” 

“Hah! Let’s get to unpacking.”   
  


After a few hours, the girls were mostly unpacked. Their bedrooms were lightly decorated, and the apartment felt more like a real home. The breeze from the open window helped them not feel too warm while moving around so much. It wasn’t even that difficult, since most of the furniture was already there and they just put up trinkets but, they were still rather tired. 

Syo collapsed onto the couch with a sigh. “That was rough.” 

“Yeah,” Komaru sat down too but with a bit more energy. “At least now we can relax.” She shivered. “I should probably close that window, it’s way too cold and dark now.” 

“Awh man! I like the wind.” Syo bit her fingernail in disappointment. 

“Oh, you do? I can keep it open then, I’ll just get a blanket or something.” Komaru disappeared into her room for a moment, and came back with a fluffy blanket. She sat down on the couch again, wrapping herself up in the fuzzy warmth. Syo giggled at how stupid, but cute, she looked until Komaru spoke up. “So, do you want to watch a movie or something?”

”Sure, I don’t really care.” She was cut out of her trance about Komaru and looked over at the TV. “I’ve never watched a movie before.” 

“What!? Okay, now you have to!” 

“KYAHAHA! Just kidding!!” She burst out into laughter, causing Komaru to laugh as well. 


	3. Chapter Three- Shopping Adventures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The official start of a friendship <3

They couldn’t decide on a movie to watch, so random TV was put on in the background. It was one of those shows that’s just a bunch of idols doing random stuff, but nobody was paying attention as Komaru was passed out and Syo couldn’t fall asleep. 

The wind had gotten much colder, but she was too tired to get up and close the window, causing a sneezing fit. She kept switching between Syo and Toko, and it was very straining, so eventually she fell asleep from exhaustion. 

Komaru woke up first, considering she had gotten much better sleep, and looked over to her right. “Oh no! You never shut the window?” She ran up to shut it and then gave Toko her blanket and a long hug to warm her up. “You’re freezing!” 

“H-huh? W-what are you d-doing!” 

“You looked so cold, and practically dead!” There was a panic in her voice, and she only tightened her hug. 

“I-I’m- well- I g-guess you’re r-right... t-thank y-you.” She nervously accepted the hug and didn’t try to move.

”Aww you want my hugs now?” Komaru’s face lit up like a puppy getting a treat.

”J-just this o-one time... d-don’t g-get used t-to it.” 

“Uh huhhh, I’m sure you’ll warm up to me eventually.” She snuggled her face into Toko’s.

”N-now you’re j-just messing w-with m-me, you d-don’t have to be _t-that_ c-close.” She muttered, even though it did actually make her feel warmer.

”Awh, sorry I was just teasing you. Here, just take the blanket, I’ll make us breakfast.” She smiled and stood up, walking toward the kitchen. They hadn’t gone to the grocery store yet, so there wasn’t really many options. She settled on just toasting some bread and putting butter on it. “Syo! Your breakfast is ready!” She yelled toward the couch. 

“T-thanks but I-I’m Toko.” She stood up, still wrapped in the blanket, and walked over to the table. 

“Oh yeahh, sorry, I forgot! I’ll remember the difference from now on, I promise!” She smiled. “Anyway here, I made toast.” She set down two pieces for Toko and then sat down next to her with her own. 

She took a bite, “I-it’s good.” 

“Really? Thank you so much!!” She beamed.

“..w-what? It-it’s just t-toast? Why a-are you s-so proud?” 

“Oh... I don’t know.” Komaru shrugged. There was a silence as they both ate their breakfasts. Once she was done, she spoke up again. “Sooo, what are we doing today?” 

“ _W-we?_ W-Who s-said anything a-about we? I don’t have to hang out with you!” 

“You don’t _have_ to, but yesterday you said to leave you alone. But here I am! Talking to you! So I figured you changed your mind.” 

“I-I did n-not change my m-mind.” She replied, sternly. But then she thought about last night, _‘Stupid Syo- if I had just kept Komaru away from me she would’ve gotten the point. And who the hell thinks she’s cute? Her? She’s obnoxious! Wait- doesn’t that mean I think she’s cute too? No! No I don’t!’_

 _“_ Oh.. sorry.” Komaru’s voice cut her out of her thoughts. 

“...o-okay, f-fine. O-only because y-you m-made me!” 

“Huh? I didn’t make you do anything- what?”

“I’m g-gonna get d-dressed... a-and I _g-guess_ you c-can come t-too.” 

“Oh, yay!! I’ll go get dressed too!” She ran off to her room. Shortly after, Toko walked to her own room.   
  


After a few minutes they were both [dressed](https://postimg.cc/QFXz7zrs) and headed out of their rooms. Komaru wore a white sweater that was slightly too big, with a desaturated-green and white tartan-checkered pleated-skirt. Toko was wearing a white long sleeved blouse with a black camisole layered on top, a gray grid-checkered skirt, and black tights. Her hair was also once again styled down, but it was thoroughly brushed instead of tangly. 

“A-alright-” Toko started but was cut off,

“YOU LOOK SO CUTE!” She shrieked, running over to give her a big hug. 

“I- I- n-not again..” After a few seconds, Komaru let go.

“You barely even complained that time! Hehe, I told you you’d warm up to it.” She smiled brightly. 

“Y-yeah right, w-whatever- come on l-let’s go.” They both walked over to the doorway and put on their shoes before walking outside. “T-there’s probably a F-FamilyMart or L-Lawson n-nearby, but c-can you check y-your phone for an actual grocery s-store?” 

“Yeah, sure!” Komaru pulled out her phone. “There’s a Kinokunuya in Minato, that’s not too far from here right?”

”Th-that’s where we are?” 

“Oh! Sorry, haha! I’m not used to living here yet I guess.” 

“Y-you’re so unaware..” Toko sighed. “Oh w-wait, it’s r-right there.” 

“Oh you’re right! Let’s go!” They both walked into the store. 

The girls decided to split up, so that they could accomplish their shopping quicker. After about twenty minutes, Toko walked near the counter to wait for Komaru, but minutes passed and she was nowhere to be found. After another ten minutes, Toko started looking for her. 

A group of boys had been pestering her, commenting on her looks. Because of the harassment she couldn’t focus very well and was still in the process of getting everything on her half of the list, the boys still following her as well. Eventually Toko finally caught up to her and saw them bothering her. 

“W-what do y-you think y-you’re doing?” She stared daggers at them, she would’ve crossed her arms if not for the basket of food she was holding. 

“Hah- you can’t even talk. You’re supposed to be threatening? You look just as weak as her.”

“She isn’t weak!” Komaru piped in from the back.

“I-if you’re p-picking fights in a g-grocery store m-maybe re-evaluate y-your l-life.” She smirked a little, before grabbing Komaru’s wrist and walking back to the counter. 

“Toko...”

“H-he’s lucky h-he’s so u-ugly.” She laughed but was cut off by Komaru,

“What do you mean?”

“O-oh, n-nothing! Y-you’re okay, r-right?” 

“Yeah- I didn’t realize you cared so much.” They both blushed quite a bit. 

“I- d-don’t know w-what you’re talking a-about. Anyway- d-did you get e-everything?” 

“No.. sorry. I was almost done, but then you came to help. I just missed the apples.” 

“T-that’s okay, r-really the o-only thing we n-needed you to g-grab was rice.” 

“Oh okay! At least I didn’t ruin anything.” 

“O-of course you didn’t. Y-you didn’t d-do anything w-wrong.”

“Wait- what? You’re defending me?” 

“U-um..I didn’t s-say anything. L-let’s just check o-out.” 

They got in line at the counter and quickly purchased their items. Each holding a bag they walked outside and headed back for their apartment. 

“You know, Toko...” 

“H-huh?”

“You were really nice to me, it made me really happy.” 

“O-oh, uhm...” 

“Can... we be friends now?” 

“...I- d-don’t like t-the word f-friend.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“I-I’m worried y-you don’t m-mean it, o-or something.” 

“I already told you, I wouldn’t lie to you! But if you’re just worried, does that mean _you_ want to be friends?”

”M-maybe. J-just a little b-bit though! I- mean- I d-don’t care e-either way!”

“Sure. Anyway, we’re friends now.” She smiled. 

“U-um, o-okay.” Toko smiled too. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you like having the picture of the outfits and the description or if you would rather I just describe them ^^!


	4. Chapter Four- Daydreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Worrying about c-tt-ng/s-lf h-rm and discussing it (Syo’s tally on her leg)
> 
> Also, I changed the story rating to Mature because Toko is... being Toko.

Komaru unlocked the door, stepping into the apartment first. Toko followed in after her, but by the time she got her shoes off Komaru had set the bag she held down on the counter and seemed to have disappeared. 

“O-Omaru?” She looked around. “I-I knew y-you didn’t w-want to b-be friends.” She sighed and set her bag down as well, before walking to Komaru’s room. The brunette sat on her bed sniffling. She didn’t even seem to notice Toko. “W-what’s wrong?” She tried her best to be comforting, based on what she had read, and sat down next to her. 

“Nothing, just what those people said- kinda got to me I guess.” She looked over at Toko.

“Oh.. w-what did t-they say?” 

“Just, typical stuff I guess.” She leaned over, resting her head onto the other’s lap. She nearly gave Toko a heart attack, considering she was the type to be rather kinky. But she tried her best to calm herself and not think about Komaru like that. Eventually she spoke up again, “I won’t worry too much about it, I promise. Anyway, what did you call me?” 

“O-Omaru? Sorry- I-I thought I- c-could because w-we’re f-friends a-and I t-thought it was... c-cute.” 

“Cute?” Komaru’s face went a bit pink, her smile practically lighting Toko’s heart on fire. 

“Y-yeah! In a f-friendly way,” she laughed nervously, quite flustered. 

“Eheh, you’re so sweet.” She forced a smile. ‘Idiot. You barely even know her, of course she’s just trying her best to be nice- idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot-‘ She flopped her arms down onto Toko’s leg in defeat. But something caught her eye, well first caught her hand. “What... what _is_ this?” She had touched the markings of ‘正正正正正正...’ it seemed to just go on forever. 

But Toko could barely hear her. The feeling of Komaru’s soft, small hands on her legs sent her into another mess of fantasies. The thought of this happening again, with an actual romantic or even.. sexual connotation, made her want to pounce onto the girl right then and there. But eventually, way too long after Komaru asked, she snapped out of it. “H-huh? What’s w-what?” She panicked, worried that somehow the girl could read her mind. 

“Your leg... Toko, do you- hurt yourself-?” She sat up a bit to look at her face. Komaru’s green-hazel eyes had a slight sheen to them, like she could start crying at any second, as she stared into Toko’s waiting for an answer.

“I- I- u-um- n-no!”

“Why are you so panicked? You can tell me the truth you know.” She gave a small smile, resting her hand on the girl’s shoulder.

“N-no it’s- c-complicated. B-but that’s n-not why I-I’m freaking o-out.” 

“Oh, I just- why tally marks? But, I won’t pry, it’s okay if you can’t explain it.” Komaru hugged her tightly, not wanting to let go. Toko had finally just accepted it for what it was, especially now that she was starting to like it. After a moment, she did let go, and intertwined their fingers. She rubbed her thumb on the side of Toko’s hand. “But can you tell me what’s making you upset, please?” 

“N-not u-upset.” She muttered. _‘Why does she keep getting closer? Am I being tortured? Aah- ‘torture-’ that’s making it worse-’_

“Then why are you so upset?” She talked in a calm, sweet voice to sound caring. But to Toko it only sounded so much more alluring.

“I-I- n-no, forget i-it.” She took her hand back and walked out of the room. 

  
Toko walked over to her own bedroom, sitting down on the floor and burying her head into her knees. She barely knew the girl, and yet here she was, daydreaming about her. She tried to make it stop, but the more she tried, the more vivid they became. At first it was just pure lust, but her thoughts slowly became more and more romantic as well.

Thoughts of Komaru touching Toko’s body with her soft silky hands, tugging at her long purple hair, and whispering in her ear eventually derailed. The imaginings turned into sweeter things, like cuddling, watching firework shows at festivals, and visiting Tokyo Disneyland together. 

Meanwhile, Komaru was going through the opposite experience. Her thoughts _started_ out more wholesome, and then only got more deranged from then on. What started as hand holding and boba tea dates turned into things she had never considered doing to a girl. _‘What- is wrong with me..?’_  
  


After about an hour of them each indulging in their own thoughts, Toko decided to get up and go talk to her. She hesitantly knocked on the wall, since the door was already open, and walked in. “I-I’m s-sorry for r-running away like t-that.” 

“T-Toko!” Komaru jolted out of the haze she was in. “It’s-” she took a few breaths, trying to regain more proper consciousness, “It’s okay.” 

There was suddenly an embarrassing tension between them. They both believed the other could never feel what they themself felt, and that it was much to soon. Neither wanted to be just friends, but both felt too nervous that they were rushing things to mention it.

They both just stood far apart, looking at each other awkwardly. Worrying that they came off as creepy by staring, but since both were focusing on their own anxiousness, they didn’t even notice that the other was staring back. Eventually, as per usual, Komaru broke the silence.

“Sorry for staring at you-!” She yelped. 

“Y-you were l-looking at m-me? I-I couldn’t e-even t-tell..” 

“O-oh, really?” She was surprised, considering Toko seemed to take offense at any slight look. 

“Y-yeah, I-I, I- w-was s-staring t-too...” she muttered.

“O-oh!” Komaru felt her face go bright red with warmth.

“S-sorry- I’m just g-glad w-we’re f-friends.” She smiled, half-lying. 

“Ahaha... yeah... me too.”


	5. Chapter Five- Breathing Trickery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for 150+ hits!! ヾ( ~▽~)ﾂ

Toko sighed. “I-I’ll get g-going n-now.” She smiled, running away to her room. Komaru was confused, and a little disappointed that she left so quickly. 

She walked back into her room and sat down at her desk. _‘If I can’t have what I want, I suppose I’ll need another way to deal with this.’_ She thought to herself, pulling out a laptop to get to work on another novel. _‘A story about the troubles of two girls in love struggling with the fact that homosexual marriage isn’t legal in Japan is a normal plot, I can publish this. I won’t be suspicious at all.’_ She repeated the thought in her mind for a while, to convince herself it was true, and eventually was ready to write. 

She tried to imagine being in the situation, to encapsulate how it would really feel. She asked herself how she would think if she were there, how would she breathe, how would she speak, questions like that. Though she wouldn’t admit it, the process was a lot more natural feeling compared to her past stories. 

A few hours later, she looked up from her computer, and it was already sunset. She wanted to continue writing but figured the _real_ Komaru needed attention as well. So, she got up and set the laptop down, leaving her room. 

Komaru was on the couch, reading manga. Toko just stood in awe, the orange tinted sunlight from golden-hour only made the girl look more and more like a sugary candy waiting to be eate— “W-wait-” Something different had caught her eye. “What t-the hell i-is that! T-that isn’t a r-real b-book!” 

“Huh?” She set the book down. “Are you sure you don’t just need to give it another try?” 

“I-I would never!” Toko adjusted her glasses before crossing her arms. 

“Sure,” she laughed. “Come sit down! You were gone for a while.” 

“O-okay-” She walked over to the couch, sitting down on the other side, only for Komaru to scoot over and snuggle up to her regardless. Toko looked down at her.

Her brown hair was practically sparkling, and her face was so cheerful and happy it seemed like anyone could instantly be happy because of it. In the moment, something came over Toko, and she pulled Komaru into her lap. She ran her thin pale fingers through her short hair. 

“H-huh?” She was surprised by the affection, since it seemed so apparent that Toko was against it. 

“Y-you looked so p-pretty... I c-couldn’t help it.” 

“Oh- hehe, you really think so?” Komaru blushed a lot, since she was so used to thinking poorly of herself, but was quickly distracted. “Toko are you stuttering less?” 

“Yes- I d-do think s-so. But that’s stupid, I barely know y-you. Don’t be r-ridiculous...” 

“Uh huhhh, _ridiculous_ ,” she mocked, nuzzling her face next to the other girl’s.

“Y-your face is so w-warm,” Toko smiled a bit, slightly leaning into the cuddles, but not too much so that Komaru wouldn’t be able to tell. 

“You know,” she moved her head to look into Toko’s eyes. “You’re really pretty too.” 

“W-what? N-no- I-I’m not y-you’re-”

“Shh.” She put a finger over the girl’s mouth. Toko went into cardiac arrest, well not really, but she was barely breathing. “I’m not lying.” She took her hand away and gave a small smile. 

They each stared at each other, both had such a strong desire to make a move and kiss the other, but neither were sure what the best way to know if they were interested was. 

Komaru had once read that someone who really liked you would match your breathing, so she focused on it, and shifted to a slower breathing pattern. Toko’s breathing quickly changed to match, with just a few hitches of her nervousness breaking the pattern. 

“We’re b-breathing the s-same w-way..” Toko muttered. 

“Y-yeah, I guess we are, how funny- ahaha-” She fumbled over her words but eventually got it out. “...I heard that was a thing that happens to..”

“T-to who?”

“Never mind- just close friends or something probably. I forget.” She laughed awkwardly, but Toko placed one of her hands on Komaru’s waist, and the other her cheek. 

“I know you already know what kind of books I write. You don’t think I would’ve read about something similar, mentioning a _different_ pair of people?” There was suddenly an air of confidence to her, not stuttering over her words at all, and slightly squeezing the side of Komaru’s body. 

“U-uhm...” she had officially become the nervous one. “I- have no idea what you’re talking about!” She played up her dumbness, trying to get out of the blame. But her continued nervous laughing only pushed Toko further into salaciousness. 

“I’m _certain_ that you do.” She started to smirk, her fingers fidgeting with the hem of Komaru’s sweater. Meanwhile, her other hand pulled the girls faces closer together. “Tell me the truth.”

“Okay- okay! I guess _maybe_ , it was couples, not friends..” she muttered. 

“So, you _did_ mess with your breathing to test me, hm?” 

“...maybe!” She whined. 

“S-so,” her flustered state returned, “D-does t-that m-mean you l-like me?” 

For a moment there was silence. 

“I’m sorry- just forget about this. I was just messing around.” There was a sternness to her tone, believing that she had finally told a successful lie. However, Toko didn’t believe her. But, she figured if she played up her heartbreak then Komaru would give in.

“O-oh. R-right. Of c-course.” 


End file.
